


legilimency

by malfoysnmordor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath, Changing POV, Kissing, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Love, M/M, Memories, Oneshot, Torture, shared bath, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoysnmordor/pseuds/malfoysnmordor
Summary: Harry is captured bt rhe deatheaters and brought to Malfoy Manor where both Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort use different methods of getting information out of him. Voldemort's use of legilimency leads to the discovery of a secret relationship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	legilimency

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really quickly so it could be a mess. anyway i hope you enjoy

Harry was scouting the forest in search of snatcher camps when he carelessly landed himself in the middle of one. He was wandering, his mind disconnected after the hours of fruitless searching in the freezing cold, he was thinking about going home and sleeping and how wonderful it would be and accidentally stumbled right into a clearing full of snatchers. They spotted him before he could hide. "Its 'arry poh-ah! Catch 'im," a shout from one of the snatchers, he wasn't a very tall man and had wild, frizzy hair sticking around his head at all angles. To Harry he looked like an emo reject with a steampunk flair. 

Defenseless and outnumbered, Harry was caught and forced to follow them to, where he assumed was, Malfoy Manor. He thought about Draco, he'd been distant the last year, depressed even. It made sense now, with all the goings on there wasn't a sould who couldnt feel the depression in the air.

Up the gravel path they stomped. A loud knock on the door was immediately answered by Wormtail. "Ah, Scabior, do you have business with the Dark Lord?" "Yes, I have a delivery for him," the frizzy haired man replied. "He is very occupied, I can take the delivery to him, what is it?" Scabior stood his ground "I will take it myself. Tell the Dark Lord I have brought him Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived,". Wormtail gasped. "Right, if course, come in," he fumbled, opening the door wide to let them in.

"Wormtail? Did you let the snatchers in? They better have something important," an ever so slightly high pitched voice asked "Madam Lestrange, they have caught Harry Potter," Bellatrix's face was contorted into pure shock. "Harry Potter?" she asked breathlessy "Are you sure?" "Y- yes, I saw him myself,". "Oh merlin! We must inform the Dark Lord immediately!".

Draco wasn't sure what was going on, but there seemed to be some sort of commotion in the entrance hall. Every death eater in the place had rushed there. He followed a tall, dark haired deathe ater through the door and he was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. Harry Pottef, Harry Potter stood in the centre of the room. Voldemort stood in front of him, peering at him, amazed. For once, Draco agreed with Voldemort. It was amazing.

The room was silent. It was almost as if everyone was holding there breath, waiting for something, anything. "Harry Potter," Voldemort broke the silence, releasing some of the tension. "Bella, take him into the next room," she did as she was told, smiling and laughing manically as she did. "Uh- I don't suppose we'll be getting our.. payment?" Scabior inquired cheekily. Two of the death eaters exchanged nervous glances. "What was that? You want payment?" he gulped "I was only wondering, my Lord. If there was any chance. It's fine, you can forget I ever said that," his voice was trembling "No, no. I think you deserve something, snatcher. Wormtail,"  
"Yes master?"  
"Take him to the cellar and give him one if Lucius's aged wines," he said mockingly. Snickers escaped the crowd and Scabior looked down at his feet sheepishly.

Voldemort followed Bellatrix into the side room. There she stood, knife in hand, leaning over Harry's torso, which she had clearly been carefully etching with lines. "Bellatrix!" she jumped "Yes, my Lord?"  
"Did you get anything from him? About there little army?"  
"Not yet, I'm afraid. Sorry, I have barely started, I can hurry if you'd prefer?"  
He looked thoughtfully at Harry. "No, I'll take it from here. Tie him in the chair,".

"Now, Harry. Have you heard of legilimency? It's the practice of... taking a peak at someone's memories. I'm going to do this, or you can tell me now," no response. "All right, here we go,".  
Voldemort concentrated, Harry had a stubborn mind. But he broke through with little stress. 

𝘋𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘓𝘢𝘬𝘦, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘳𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥. 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘋𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦.  
Voldemort walked around behind them, confused.  
𝘋𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥, 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺'𝘴 "𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶," 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺.  
Harry's occlumency training was paying off, he was exhausted but managed to get rud of the memory. 

The picture cahnged and Voldemort found himself in the prefects bathroom.  
"𝘋𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘰 𝘐-" Harry trailed.  
Voldemort turned around.  
𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘋𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘰'𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘸𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘩, 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘲𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 "𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰u," 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 "𝘋𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘰," 𝘋𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘯𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳.  
The image obscured and Voldemort found himself back at the manior. Harry gave a little yelp "No!"  
"The boy who lived," the Dark Lord's, usually emotionless, face spiked with surprise "And the Malfoy heir. I would never have guessed,".


End file.
